


Giving Thanks

by Phosphorescent



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gap Filler, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e09, Sister-Sister Relationship, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosphorescent/pseuds/Phosphorescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Oh no,” Jenny said as her sister entered the room. “I know that look.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What look?” Abbie asked. “It smells delicious in here, by the way.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t try to distract me! That’s the ‘I’m really sorry Jenny, but something important has come up’ look. You’re not coming to Thanksgiving Dinner after all, are you?”</em>
</p><p>A missing scene from 1x09: "Sanctuary."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks

“Oh no,” Jenny said as her sister entered the room. “I know that look.”

“What look?” Abbie asked. “It smells delicious in here, by the way.”

“Don’t try to distract me! That’s the ‘I’m really sorry Jenny, but something important has come up’ look. You’re not coming to Thanksgiving Dinner after all, are you?”

Abbie let out a sigh and said, “It’s Crane.”

“Of course it is,” Jenny muttered, scrubbing down the countertop with extra vigor. “What’s tall, dark, and British up to now?”

“He’s miserable, Jenny,” Abbie said. “I can’t leave him alone.”

“So miserable he can’t make it up here for turkey and pumpkin pie?” Jenny scoffed. 

“He just found out he had a son, Jenny,” Abbie said. “Cut him a little slack.”

“…what?”

“Yeah. When we were trapped in that house, I saw a memory of Katrina giving birth. …it’s complicated.”

“I’ll say,” Jenny snorted. “So what, she never told him they had a kid?”

Abbie shrugged.

“…we sure the kid’s actually his?” Jenny asked.

“Jenny!” Abbie scolded.

“What? I’m just sayin’ what you’re thinking,” Jenny said.

“Well I wasn’t thinking it,” Abbie insisted.

“What other reason would she have to keep it from him?”

“I don’t know,” Abbie said. “She must have had her reasons.”

Jenny snorted.

“ _Please_ ,” she said. “Ghost lady’s had lots of opportunities to spill the beans. I don’t trust her.”

Abbie pursed her lips but didn’t disagree.

“She’s his wife, Jenny,” Abbie said at last. “And we don’t know what kind of restraints she’s operating under in purgatory. I’m not gonna try to tell Crane anything about her right now. He’s having a hard enough time as it is.”

“On your head be it,” Jenny said. With a small sigh, she added, “I suppose you want some food to go?”

Abbie’s face broke into a smile. 

“Thank you, Jenny,” she said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jenny muttered as she pulled out Tupperware containers. “You realize you’re leaving me alone with your boss, right?" 

Abbie blinked. “Sorry?”

“Oh, right. I never got a chance to tell you,” Jenny said, carving into the turkey. “I invited him to join us.”

“You invited Captain Irving to Thanksgiving Dinner.”

“He looked lonely. And he’s in on the truth now, right?” Jenny said dismissively. “Figured he could use a little home-cooked food if he’s going to be fighting demons with us.”

Tone tolerantly amused, Abbie said, “OK.”

“It’s not like that,” Jenny said.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Yeah, well, your tone implied it. It’s bad enough that his daughter thought we were dating,” Jenny said, cutting off a thick wedge of pumpkin pie. “I mean, I don’t even _like_ the man; too Mr. In Charge for my tastes.”

Abbie’s right eyebrow arched upwards, but she merely said, “Daughter?” 

“He’s divorced,” Jenny said promptly. “One kid, Macey. She seems pretty cool.”

“High praise,” Abbie said mildly.

“Yeah, well,” Jenny said, wrapping up a couple of rolls, “not all kids are as _difficult_ as I was.”

“Jenny –”

“Whatever. What’s done is done, yeah?”

She thrust a basket at Abbie.

“There you go. One Thanksgiving dinner a la cart.”

“You sure you’re OK with this?” Abbie asked. “Because if you aren’t, I’ll find a way to –” 

“It’s _fine_ , Abbie. God, you’re such a worrywart. I’ll be fine. _We’ll_ be fine. I’ll just have to amuse myself by telling the good Captain all sorts of stories about you.”

“You wouldn’t.”

Smirking, Jenny said, “I guess you’ll never know.”

Abbie rolled her eyes and grabbed the basket.

“Just remember,” Abbie said, “Any stories you tell about me, I can pay back in kind.”

“Go,” Jenny said, lightly shoving Abbie towards the door. “Comfort your soldier.”

She waggled her eyebrows exaggeratedly and Abbie groaned – just the effect she’d been going for.

“I’m leaving, I’m leaving,” Abbie said. “Just… thank you, Jenny. Really.”

She leaned over and gave Jenny an awkward, one-armed hug.

Against her will, Jenny found herself blinking back a sudden wetness in her eyes. It had been so long since –

“Happy Thanksgiving, Abbie,” she said.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Jenny."


End file.
